In Tall Order
by the1andonlyofo
Summary: She's the most feared Death Eater of all, just as notorious as Voldemort himself.Her unconventional Animagus persona has helped her rise to a position of power at his side.Brief oneshot based on a random phone conversation.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling…except for my original characters!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This past weekend, I spent a lot (and I mean A LOT) of time watching the Harry Potter movies on ABC Family. This humorous work of literature is the love child of a conversation with my best friend. Enjoy…

In Tall Order

She was the most feared Death Eater of them all, more notorious than Bellatrix Lestrange, more loyal to Voldemort than Peter Pettigrew. She was the Dark Lord's second in command, his most trusted advisor, and his closest friend. He treasured her position at his side just as much as she was honored to be there. No other Death Eater dared to harbor any jealousy or negative attitudes toward her because the pair of them would know and there would be hell to pay. At the peak of Voldemort's power, she had risen to the position of his equal and he was happy to share the power with one as diabolical as himself. She'd been there the night that her beloved partner had confronted the Potter's and she'd watched in horror as the infant had taken him out. She'd started to step in to intervene, but the auror's were already on their way. As long as she remained, all their hard work would not have been in vain. She'd orchestrated Pettigrew's dismemberment and his placement into the Weasley household, along with the framing of Sirius Black. Along with Lestrange, she began to rebuild in secret, but when Bellatrix and several others were rounded up and thrown in Azkaban, she went into hiding. She was number one on the Ministry's most wanted list.

She was an Animagus; her animal of choice, the surrealistically tall giraffe. When the Ministry was breathing down her neck she'd simply entered the nearest zoo in the dead of night and taken her place in the giraffe exhibit, using a variety of memory charms to plant false memories into the minds of the zookeepers. For all they knew, they'd recently acquired a new addition from a foreign zoo. In this way she'd remained untraceable for years, silently plotting her return to power and mourning the loss of Voldemort, her partner in crime. Ten years later, when she learned that Voldemort had survived (at least in part) she rushed to his aid, once again using magic to make the keepers think their giraffe had died. She arrived too late to prevent Quirrell's failure in acquiring the sorcerer's stone and was infuriated by the development (if he hadn't died in the process, she'd have killed him herself). She'd plotted the diary scheme with Lucius Malfoy and if it hadn't been for his loyalty and position within the Ministry, she'd have killed him when it failed and the basilisk was killed.

When Pettigrew returned, she was highly displeased at him for revealing his identity to Harry Potter and his allies, but he was too valuable an asset to dispose of. Together they plotted to bring Voldemort back for good. She'd orchestrated the kidnapping of Mad-Eye Moody and the installment of Barty Crouch Jr. as his doppleganger. She was there that night in the graveyard, towering over the others as her giraffe persona, keeping watch for any suspicious activity, metaphorical lions on the Serengeti. Harry Potter managed to escape that night, but it didn't matter. Her other half had returned and was whole again!

She'd been in the Department of Mysteries when Sirius Black died. She'd fought the Order of the Phoenix alongside the Death Eaters. She was there to watch Dumbledore fall the following year. Things were looking up. Everything they'd spent these long years working towards was finally falling into place…until they discovered that Harry Potter and his friends were after the Horcruxes. She desperately tried to foil his plans, but was unsuccessful. During the final siege of Hogwarts, she gaped in disbelief at Snape's betrayal and looked on in horror as the _Avada Cadavra _spell meant to kill the Boy Who Lived rebounded on the one who had cast it. Her cry of agony and despair rang throughout the castle as her cherished accomplice fell for the final time, never to rise again. She fled the castle, bitter tears streaming down her face. The biggest story in the Daily Prophet the next day was the downfall of the Dark Lord; the biggest in the muggle news was the giraffe that had thrown itself from the top of the Tower Bridge and drowned in the River Thames.

**END**

CLOSING REMARKS: I always said that if the world of Harry Potter was real, I'd totally be a Death Eater. The idea of being a giraffe Animagus was a last minute addition I thought up as I was talking to a friend. I said, "I'd be the most feared Death Eater ever! People would be like, 'Watch out for that Olivia! That bitch turns into a giraffe!'" In regards to being in the graveyard as a lookout, she said, "Ofo, do you realize how stupid that sounds? Every single person from miles away would be drawn to the giraffe head sticking trees. That's not inconspicuous at all." Don't be jealous! Hope you enjoyed this horribly random drivel. Review!


End file.
